The Magic School Bus watches themselves
by AJ Cooper
Summary: Original idea from FunahoMinski
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I am currently working with FunahoMunski with this story. Anything in **bold** are my changes. After the third chapter is up, which is also by Funahominski, all future chapters are going to be either mine or hers. Adios, and enjoy the story, my glorious Champions!

* * *

Chapter One (FunahoMunski)

"What in the world?" Ms. Valerie Frizzle asks as she, Liz, and her students walk into the gym of their school only to see everyone in the town gathered and a large screen on the stage where the plays and all were usually preformed.

Before anyone could do anything other than take a few seats the screen came to life to show **two** teenaged **girls**. **The first girl had** long silky black hair and vibrant green eyes. **The second girl had dirty blonde hair and muddy brown eyes**.

"Hi! You can call **us** Sayaalv **and AJ** and **we're** here so that you can watch the _true_ adventures of Ms. Frizzle and her science class." Sayaalv says just as chirpily as Ms. Frizzle herself sounded usually. This caused the entire town to look at the frizzy haired teacher and her small class curiously while said teacher and class paled and stared at the screen in horror.

"Now don't worry about food or anything since while here this room will give you everything you need and there will be a few breaks in between random episodes. Oh and to Ms. Frizzles class. Don't worry about anyone attacking you because of your secrets. I don't think Ms. Frizzle would take that lightly or sitting down and trust me when I say that no one would mess with you once they see how she gets when she's angry, or when someone attacks her students. I'll be appearing at random times to check up on you all or give you clarification on some parts of the shows so you can ask me questions then. Till then. Bye-bye and good luck!" Sayaalv said this last part in a sing song voice that Ms. Frizzle would normally use when announcing a field trip as the mysterious **girls** suddenly vanished.

Pure silence descended upon the auditorium until all hell broke loose. Other teachers and faculty members were speculating what these secrets could be while the students were curious about the adventures of 'The Frizz' and her small group of students. The guardians of said students were trying to gleam any information possible from their children and not succeeding as Ms. Frizzle was reassuring her class.

"Don't worry kids. No matter what I'll never let anyone hurt any of you and my offer from after the 'accident' still stands no matter what." Frizzle said rubbing soothing circles in a panicked Arnolds back and patting the top of a worried D.A.s head reassuringly and almost motherly.

The gang gradually began to calm down and migrated so that they surrounded Ms. Frizzle in a circular pattern, all of them wishing to both protect their beloved teacher and seek solace in her and Frizzle was happy to fulfill the last part and amused at the first. Finally Wanda got tired off all the shouting and questions and stood up, signaling her classmates and teachers to cover their ears using some secret hand signs that the Frizz taught her whole class.

The class and its wacky teacher immediately covered their ears, Ms. Frizzle warning Phoebe's dad since she knew his ears were extra sensitive because of his blindness.

"Shut up you weasly wimps!" Wanda shouted over all the noise, causing everyone who hadn't already to cover their ears since her voice was unnaturally loud right now and even caused some dust to fall from the rafters overhead.

"Thank you Wanda. Now if we all quite down and turn our attention to the large screen I'm sure all of your questions and more will be answered sooner or later but I will tell you this now." Ms. Frizzle said smiling kindly at her Chinese-American student before her smile turned sickly sweet as she turned her attention to everyone but her students and Mr. Terese.

"If _any_ of you attempt to harm so much as a single _molecule_ of my students I _will_ attack with _**extreme**_ prejudice. Are we clear?" Ms. Frizzle asks her voice as sickly sweet as her smile, which caused everyone it was aimed at to shiver in fear and reply their affirmatives immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I thought about it, and I wanna put in a ninth student with the '92 Gang. My OC, Malison Greenbell will be that ninth student! Anything that are in Parenthesis, are my doing. Especially when it comes with Malison, so once again, adios and enjoy my glorious Champion! Also this chapter is also from FunahoMunski.

* * *

After a few moments of everyone getting settled into their seats and giving Ms. Frizzle and her class some strange looks the screen started up, effortlessly drawing all attention to it. (The original show will be in _italics_ anything I change will be in _**italics and bold**_ while normal commenting will be in normal type.)

 _Honk! Honk! The magic school bus tooted when it pulled up to the bus stop where the class of eight was waiting patiently._

 _'Seat belts everyone!' Frizzle shouts smiling widely at her students after the bus doors opened and the kids boarded._

 _'Please let this be a normal field trip.' Arnold begged_ _ **playfully**_ _._

 _'With the Frizz?' Wanda asks from behind Arnold with a grin on her face._

 _'NO WAY!' All the kids but Arnold shouted happily, causing Arnold to groan_ _ **playfully**_ _._

 _'Cruisin' on down Main Street You're relaxed and feeling good, Next thing that you know you're seein',_

' _YAHOO!' Frizz yells, Octopus in the neighborhood? Surfin' on a sound wave Then you're swingin' through the stars,_

' _Yeha!' Ralphie shouts as he hung onto the bus, Take a left at your intestine, Take your second right past Mars On The Magic School Bus, Navigate a nostril, Climb on The Magic School Bus, Spank a plankton, too, On our Magic School Bus Raft a river of lava, On the Magic School Bus Such a fine thing to do! So strap your bones right to the seat, Come on in and don't be shy Just to make your day complete you might get baked into a pie!'_ Here the theme song was interrupted by Ms. Frizzle and her class laughing as the baker on the screen fainted.

' _On The Magic School Bus, Step inside, it's a wild ride! Come on! Ride on The Magic School Bus!'_

"Bravo! What a wonderful beginning to the show!" Ms. Frizzle said laughing at the scenes the intro song showed with her students not to far behind.

 _The video now showed the outside of the Elementary school before showing Ms. Frizzles classroom where the students were decorating._

 _'Pass me that one next Phoebe.'_

 _'Okay Ralphie.' Phoebe said handing the baseball cap wearing boy something no one could see right then._

 _'It's going to be a model of the solar system.' Arnold explained to his cousin._

"Hey this was just last week! Does this mean it won't show the accident?" Carlos asks at seeing his friends and himself decorating the classroom in the cartoon.

"It might not Carlos. But it may still allude to the accident and then we'd have to explain further." Ms. Frizzle says smiling down at the Mexican-American boy on her left. This caused all eight of her students to nod in understanding while everyone else just looked confused and curious.

 **Malison stared at the screen, scared of what her foster parents will do to her if they found out. Miss Frizzle looked at the brunette and smiled in understanding, and that calmed her down.**

 _'Neat huh, Janet?' Arnold asks his identical cousin while holding a large circular something in his hands._

 _'Uh. I hate to tell you this Arnold, but when my class built a solar system. The Sun was so huge we had to hang it from the flag pole.' Janet bragged to her cousin. **Malison mentally scoffed. The class mentally agreed with her.**_

"No we didn't. Our classes solar system fit into one of the corners of the room and the sun wasn't even as big as my fist." Janets' science and homeroom teacher said exposing the red haired girls bragging as a lie.

 _ **'Yeah right. I saw her classes' solar system. Saturn and Jupiter were about as big as my pocketbook.'**_ _**Dorothy Ann mentally told her classmates and friends, causing them to let loose a bunch of mental snorts while their faces betrayed nothing.**_

"You're all telepathic?" Janet asks looking at her cousin and his classmates wide eyed.

"Nah. Only me, **Malison and** Ms. Frizzle are telepathic. We just have a semi-permanent mental link with the rest of the class." Dorothy Ann explained after getting the mental 'Go ahead' from her teacher.

"Woah." A few kids murmured while the adults were looking at Ms. Frizzle, **Malison** and D.A. shocked.

 _'You had all nine planets?' Keesha asks smiling politely at the arrogant girl._

"No. We only had eight of them because someone forgot to make Pluto." Janets teacher said looking pointedly at Janet and making Arnold and his friends snort in amusement. **"Yeah right. I heard they recently denounced Pluto as a planet, so that totally doesn't count anymore" Malison mentally scowled, earning smirks from her classmates and Miss Frizzle.**

 _'That's right Keesha. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars' Here the skeleton behind Janet mimed covering its ears with its hands as the girl droned on._

 _ **'Wow. Even Ms. Frizzle is getting annoyed with her. Look at the skeleton!' Carlos mentally told his friends who all looked at the skeleton that was holding where its ears would be in faux pain and agony. The group held back snickers and giggles while Ms. Frizzle gave them all a mental wink.**_

"Telekinesis too?" Mr. Sinew asks looking at the frizzy red haired teacher shocked as she merely nodded.

 _'Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto. My class already studied the solar system.' Janet bragged not noticing the skeleton_ _ **or everyone hiding snickers and giggles behind their masks of annoyance.**_

"We only started to cover the solar system the day before that and were supposed to continue that day but you weren't there." Janets teacher corrected with a pointed look at Janet again.

 _'I betcha your class didn't learn about the aliens that live on the planets.' Ralphie said smiling at his friends._

 _ **'They probably didn't. They still don't know what planet Janet comes from after all.' Dorothy mentally joked to her friends, causing all of them to smirk and smile while holding back snickers again.**_

This caused all but the adults and Janet to snicker while Ms. Frizzle smiled at her students indulgently and Janet began to protest indiginatly, but she was silenced by a sharp glare that Keesha gave her.

 _'For your information Ralphie. Earth is the only planet that can support life as far as we know.' Janet said pointing to a picture of the solar system that was actually moving._

 _'And how far do you know?' Ralphie asks winking at Carlos before he and his friends began laughing._

 _'Really far cause I got straight A's on all my tests.' Janet said arrogantly._

"No, we only had one test at the beginning of the solar system unit and you got a B- on it." Janets teacher corrected once again, causing Ms. Frizzles class to snicker and giggle at the disbelief and terror on Janets face at this information.

 _'And this proves it.' Janet says holding up a paper from out of nowhere with shapes and 'A's on it._

 _ **'Those are her scores from class last year. Look at the date on the bottom of the page.' Carlos mentally told his friends who were all looking at Janet annoyed. They did and had to hide the snorts from the arrogant girl, even Ms. Frizzle gave a mental snort at this.**_

 _(" **Actually**_ ** _Janet, scientists may have found evidence of liquid water on Mars. So it's possible you're wrong about Earth being a habitable planet" said Malison sweetly, not missing the smirks she got in return from her classmates. She was after all, Miss Frizzle's star pupil in everything that was filled with Science. she didn't let her status get in the way of making friends)._**

Here Janet looked horrified and indignant but held her tongue at the sight of both Keeshas and Ralphies glares.

 _'If you already know so much Janet, why did you come to visit our class?" Dorothy asks as she spray paints one of the larger planets._

 _'Because Arnold told me all about your field trips, Dorothy Ann.' Janet answers walking towards the blond_ _ **while her cousin was mentally banging his head against a wall until Ms. Frizzle asked if he would stop that before he hurt himself.**_

 _'What did he say?' Dorothy asks as she, Liz, and the rest of her classmates turn to look at Janet._

 _'That they were, and I quote, 'highly unusual' and you know what I said?' Janet asks causing the_ _ **kids and Ms. Frizzle to release mental sighs of relief**_ _while Dorothy, Liz, and Carlos shook their heads._

 _'Prove it.' Janet challenged before walking towards Arnold._

 _'She's really nice. Once you get to know her.' Arnold tried to stick up for his cousin weakly, ( **causing Malison to mentally roll her eyes and scoff).**_

 _ **'Do you know her yet?' Phoebe mentally asks causing Arnold to give a mental shake of his head.**_

 _Just then Ms. Frizzle opened the door and walked in the classroom wearing a dark blue dress with planets, the moon, stars, and the sun on it and a pair of green planet shaped earrings. Then there was this weird mini-solar system thing on her head like a hat._

 ** _(Malison was excited. She knew what Miss Frizzle was wearing. The class smiled at the sight. They knew how extremely strict her foster parents were in her having fun. It saddened them and Miss Frizzle)._**

 _'Well good morning class.' Ms. Frizzle said smiling at her students cheerfully before waking over and placing a hand on Janets shoulder._

 _'Have you all met Arnold's cousin, Janet?' Ms. Frizzle asks aloud_ _ **, a fake smile plastered onto her face.**_

 _'Yes Ms. Frizzle.' The class replied nodding their heads dully._

 _ **'Been around her not even five minutes and we don't like her one bit.' Ralphie mentally added**_ _as Ms. Frizzle walked towards her desk_ _ **.**_

 _'My teacher doesn't dress like that.' Janet comments to her cousin as the teacher walked away from her. ( **That comment made Malison frown, and Miss Frizzle asked her politely to behave).**_

 _ **'I'm letting you know now Arnold. I hear one comment against Ms. Frizzle from your cousin and she will be eating my knuckles for lunch.' Dorothy mentally told her friend who merely nodded along in agreement in his head but**_ _looked at his cousin boredly on the outside. ( **"Mind if I have a go at her after you're done?' Malison mentally asked, pretending to read an Astronomy book.)**_

"We don't like it when someone talks bad about Ms. Frizzle and if they're dumb enough to do so in front of us…" D.A. said leaving the sentence hanging at all of the stunned looks she was getting from all but her classmates, who were nodding in agreement, and Ms. Frizzle, who was merely smiling at them all fondly.

 _ **'Don't worry. I'll even hold her still for you.' Arnold mentally responded to his blond haired friend.**_

"I'm just as protective of Ms. Frizzle as the others are and not even Janet or my parents would get away with insulting her, especially not in front of me." Arnold said adjusting his glasses so that they glinted dangerously in the auditorium lights. Ms. Frizzle merely chuckled fondly and patted the top of Arnolds head, causing the red haired boy to smile slightly and lean into the touch.

 _'That's nothing. Sometimes the Frizz looks totally outrageous.'_ _ **'In a good way but I doubt she would believe me if I said that and even showed her pictures.' Arnold added mentally.**_

 _'Well since we're lucky enough to have a guest today.' Ms. Frizzle began as she set down her purse and strange hat and held her arms out for Liz to jump in them and crawl up to her neck._

 _'I'd say it's a perfect time for a field trip!' Ms. Frizzle said her earrings lighting up as she did so. This announcement caused everyone but Arnold and his cousin to cheer out loud._

 _'Hey cous. Now's the chance to prove it.' Janet said smirking at her cousin who merely growled at her._

 _ **'Don't worry Arnold. We'll show her a true field trip. Care to help me with a bit of a ruse?' Ms. Frizzle mentally asks her red haired student who mentally smirked and asked what she needed him to do.**_

 _'I wonder where we're going today?' One of the boys asks in an obviously faked tone of curiosity._

 _'Inside a rocky wall?'_

 _'Been there.'_

 _'To the bottom of the ocean?'_

 _'Done that.'_

 _ **'Hmm. We're going into outer space again. We haven't been to outer space since the accident that gave us our powers. Think it'll happen again?' Ralphie mentally asks his friends worriedly.**_

 _ **'No, Ralphie. There won't be a repeat of the accident. Radioactive shockwaves like those only happen once every twenty years.' Ms. Frizzle reassures even though she made no move to turn the bus into a rocket ship. (Malison silently nodded, then looked at Liz, who was looking at her and winked).**_

 _'We're going to the planetarium? Hardly unusually, Arnold.' Janet says crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at her cousin._

 _ **'I can't wait to see the look on her face when it comes time for us to blast off.' Carlos mentally said to his friends and earned snorts of agreement from them.**_

 _'The Frizz taking us on a normal field trip? Believe me, that's unusual.' Arnold says while his friends nod their agreement even as Ms. Frizzle and Liz exchange glances and winks._

 _'Hm, hm, hm. How odd. Closed today.' Frizzle said in an obviously unsurprised voice,_ _ **causing the students to hide their smirks at the planned situation. All that was left was for Janet to tick Arnold off.**_

 _'Closed?' Arnold asked in_ _ **pretended**_ _shock while his cousin smirked at him superiorly._

 _'Well looks like we'll just have to go back to school.' Ms. Frizzle said as Liz jumped off of her shoulder and onto the bus floor as she turned around, making her students_ _ **mock**_ _groan._

 _'Some field trip Arnold.' Janet began not noticing Liz on the back of their seat._

 _'You know what? My teacher would've called ahead.' Janet begins, almost effortlessly annoying Arnold and Liz immediately._

"She's got ya there cause Ms. Frizzle is known for unexpected field trips." Janets teacher reluctantly admitted.

 _'Because my teacher plans ahead. My teacher never makes mistakes, my teacher is a zillion times better than yours.' Janet begins making Liz and Arnold glare at her dangerously_ _ **while the other students were ready to beat the crap out of her in a nanosecond and were only placated by the fact they knew what Ms. Frizzle had planned. Well, that and the fact that Ms. Frizzle was mentally singing a soft lullaby to soothe their nerves.**_

"I make mistakes and everyone knows that Ms. Frizzle is the best teacher there is." Janets teacher said while all the students were glaring at Janet, they liked the eccentric lady in wacky clothes.

 _'Nobody is better than Ms. Frizzle.' Arnold said loyally as he glared at his cousin. **(Malison tried to hold in her anger, with balled fists. DA put a hand on one of her fists to calm her down).**_

 _'Oh yeah? Prove. It.' Janet challenged_ _ **and that was the signal that they had been waiting for.**_

 _'Stop the bus!' Arnold yelled causing the bus to stop short almost automatically. His classmates exchanged looks_ _ **and grins**_ _as Arnold walked up to the front of the bus._

 _'Yes Arnold?' Ms. Frizzle asks smiling at the bespectacled boy as he stood next to her._

 _'Isn't there-you know- someplace else you could take us?' Arnold asks as his classmates watched him._

 _'You mean. Another planetarium?' Ms. Frizzle asks as planned_ _ **while the students had to hide their smirks.**_

 _'Well sort of but bigger.' Arnold asks smiling at his teacher_ _ **who pretended to be confused**_ _._

 _'Bigger?'_

 _'You know. The big one.' Arnold asks_ _ **pretending to be secretive so that his cousin wouldn't catch on.**_

 _'Oh Arnold. Why didn't I think of that?' Frizzle asks smiling widely as she reached for a lever,_ _ **while Arnold ran back to his seat with a devil may care grin on his face.**_

 _ **'Technically you did. Arnold just said it aloud.' Dorothy pointed out mentally and causing the others to give mental shrugs as**_ _Ms. Frizzle began the countdown._

 _'Wha-What's happening?' Janet asks when the bus turned into a rocket and blasted off._

 _'A field trip!' The small class exclaimed happily while Janet looked out of her window. **(Malison practically jumped in her seat and the class and Miss Frizzle smiled, knowing Astronomy was by far her favorite subject in Science).**_

 _'Into outer space? Highly unusual.' Janet commented_ _ **, making the class give mental smirks.**_

 _ **'Mission accomplished class.' Ms. Frizzle says not even bothering to hide her smirk since she knew Janet couldn't see it. This caused the class of eight to give her and each other mental high fives and whoop in success.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"So you all did all of that just to teach Janet a lesson?" Janet's teacher asks grinning with a glint in his eyes.

"The ruse, yes. The trip to space, no." Ms. Frizzle answered with a grin.

"Trips into seemingly impossible places are common and nearly an everyday occurrence with Ms. Frizzle." Dorothy Ann told them matter of factly when she saw all their shocked and disbelieving looks.

"Really? What kind of impossible places?" One of the parents asked worriedly and causing all of Ms. Frizzles class to smirk darkly. **Malison's foster father looked at her with a deadly glare, causing the brunette to gulp audibly. The class gave her mental reassurances, that they'll protect her.**

"Watch the show and you'll see won't you?" Ralphie asked rhetorically and earning amused looks from his classmates and teacher.

"Despite the rather crude way of putting it Ralphie is correct. I'm sure you'd learn about all of our adventures if we merely watch the show." Ms. Frizzle said patting the top of Ralphies ball capped covered head fondly.

"I'm a growing boy. Being rude, crude, and socially unacceptable is what I'm best at." Ralphie said with a shrug of his shoulders and a grin on his face.

"Unless Ms. Frizzle asks you to behave then you usually settle down instantly." Dorothy added in chirpily as she grinned at Ralphie who pretended to scowl at her.

"Besides. Keesha and Wanda can be just as crude as you sometimes." Arnold chimed in before skillfully ducking the swat at the back of his head from Wanda, but was blind-sided by the smack that Keesha gave him the moment he sat up straight again.

"Keesha! You still need to work on your control! Try to be more careful next time or else someone could get really hurt! It's just good luck that Arnold didn't get hurt badly due to our healing factor." Ms. Frizzle scolded when Arnold was nearly sent careening into a wall on the other side of the auditorium, he would be implanted into the wall right now in fact if Ms. Frizzle hadn't quickly used her telekinesis to stop him in mid-flight.

"Oops. I thought I was holding back more than that. Sorry Arnold." Keesha apologized with a wince as she gave her classmate a worried look.

"It's fine Keesha. Thanks for stopping me from hitting the wall Ms. Frizzle." Arnold said smiling at his classmate reassuringly before smiling up at his teacher thankfully.

"Not a problem Arnold." Ms. Frizzle said patting the top of his head fondly.

 _'Welcome_ _ **back**_ _to outer space class. The only planetarium open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week.' Ms. Frizzle said allowing the bus to drive itself as she turned to look at her students with a smile on her face._

 _'And how are all my astronauts doing?' Ms. Frizzle asked while the class floated around happily._

 _ **'It's only open twenty four seven if Ms. Frizzle is the one driving.' Wanda said making the class**_ _laugh as they floated around in their space-suits._

 _'We're weightless.' D.A. said as she floated out of her seat, not taking her eyes off of her book._

 _'We're in trouble.' Arnold groaned playfully as he floated upside down past Janet._

 _'No Arnold. We're in orbit around the earth.' Janet said unclicking her seat belt_ _ **while the class looked mildly irritated.**_

 _ **'Can't she tell a joke when she hears one?' Carlos mentally asked Arnold and the rest of the class, causing Arnold to sigh slightly.**_

 _ **'Jokes and Janet do not get along.' Arnold responded sighing slightly. ( "I wonder why" Malison mentally said, causing Miss Frizzle and the others to snicker).**_

 _'Hmm. Let's see now.' Ms. Frizzle said pulling a lever and making a small TV come down out of the roof of the bus._

 _'We're just about…there. Wonderful! Let the tour begin!' Ms. Frizzle said smiling as a small bleeping blue bus on the TV showed their position._

 _'We're coming up to the sun.' Ms. Frizzle said as the bus drove dangerously close to the sun with the students staring at it out of the windows._

 _'Look how huge it is!' Carlos said as they drove a little closer to the sun._

 _ **'We didn't get to see it last time cause of the accident. It's really big!' Carlos added mentally causing nods of agreement from his friends.**_

 _'Class are you all wearing your special, heavy duty Sunblock 8000 sun goggles?' Ms. Frizzle asks wanting to make sure her students eyes were protected from the sun's harmful rays._

 _ **'Yes Ms. Frizzle.' They all responded mentally while**_ _they looked out a single window each._

 _'I wonder how many Earths would fit in the sun?' Keesha wondered aloud as she looked out the window with the special goggles Ms. Frizzle had made covering her eyes._

Right now many of the adults and students were gapping rather unattractively; they were shocked that Ms. Frizzles class actually went on field trips to space!

"That is so cool!" One kid shouted, earning nods of agreement from all the others and even a few adults.

"That's Ms. Frizzle!" The red haired teachers class exclaimed in unision, causing their teacher to smile at them all.

 _'Over a million. Hold on to your goggles. Yee-haw!' Ms. Frizzle said as she drove the bus away from the sun and answered Keeshas question at the same time._

 _'So class. We've travelled from Earth, around the sun, and now we are on our way to-.' Ms. Frizzle said as the class stood in front of the TV as Ms. Frizzle pointed out the planet they were heading towards, only to be cut off by Janet._

 _'Mercury the closest planet to the sun. When I tell my class they're going to be so jealous.' Janet said finishing the teachers sentence and_ _ **earning narrowed eyes from all the students on the bus**_ _._

 _ **'How rude. Doesn't she know that Ms. Frizzle doesn't like to be interrupted?' D.A. asked narrowing her eyes at Janet while**_ _Carlos and Ralphie leaned away from Arnolds cousin slightly._

"We are jealous I can tell you that right now but we didn't believe you when you told us cause you couldn't prove it." A dark haired boy a little ways away from Janet said smirking and causing the young red haired girl to glare at him.

 _ **If Ms. Frizzle was irritated by Janets interruption she didn't show it on her face, well except for in her eyes before calming down slightly.**_

"Coming from a large family, I'm used to being interrupted when talking but that doesn't mean that I like being interrupted." Ms. Frizzle said causing the other teachers to nod slightly in understanding, they didn't like it when a student interrupted them when they were talking either.

 _'Wow we're landing.' Most of the class said sounding slightly relieved at this as the bus gently landed on Mercury._

 _ **'Last time we were landing in space was after the accident and we had crash landed on Venus. I like this landing much better.' Wanda said mentally, causing her classmates and teacher to nod slightly in agreement. ("Yeah, that was flat out terrifying" Malison replied, mentally).**_

 _'Of course.' Ms. Frizzle said smiling slightly sadly at how relieved her students sounded._

 _'Told you Janet.' Arnold could be heard saying, causing his classmates and teacher to smirk or snicker slightly._

 _'We hardly weigh anything compared to my old planet, Earth.' Phoebe said as she, Ralphie, and D.A. jumped off the bus in high leaps and bounds._

 _ **'Not like you all weigh much of anything on Earth either. I can pick all eight of you up easily and at the same time even without my super strength!' Ms. Frizzle mentally told her students who all nodded mentally at this, that was true at least. Ms. Frizzle had to pick them up and carry them away from an angry seal before and she hadn't even broken a sweat with all eight of them in her arms and that had been before the accident!**_

"Super Strength?" One of Janets other classmates asked curiously while an older student looked curious about something else.

"An angry seal?" He asked at the same time, causing Ralphie to blush slightly and scratch the back of his neck sheepishly.

"The angry seal was kinda my fault. We were sliding on some ice in Antarctica and I accidently bumped into its baby." Ralphie explained causing his classmates to giggle at his misfortune while Ms. Frizzle giggled as well. **"You were the one who was idiotic enough, to not listen to me" said Malison, smiling at the rare memory. She didn't even see the deadly look exchange her foster parents were having, but Miss Frizzle hadn't.**

"And yes, super strength. When we were in the accident I took the most damage while trying to protect the kids. As a result I have the same powers they do, and a few more of my own, although I can give them some of my powers if I want too." Ms. Frizzle said stopping her giggles so as to explain about her super strength to the others.

"So one of the children has super strength as well?" Dr. Tennelli asked looking between Ms. Frizzle and her students curiously.

"Hehe. That would be me, **and Malison**!" Keesha said grinning widely while her grandmother looked like she just had a brain wave.

"I knew I wasn't dreaming when I saw you lift up the couch in our living room with one hand!" Keeshas grandmother exclaimed causing Keesha to blush slightly while her classmates looked at her curiously.

"I was looking for something and thought she was still asleep." Keesha explained to her classmates with a small embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

 _'I wonder if that means there's less gravity pulling on us here.' Keesha said as she got into a ballerina like stance._

 _ **'Yeah cause this is just like when we were practicing in the woods and Ms. Frizzle made the guy with the weapon fly into a tree headfirst with his gun flying into the sky.' Phoebe mentally exclaimed causing her classmates to nod mentally.**_

 _ **'Don't remind me of him unless you want my temper to flare again.' Ms. Frizzle mentally said, snarling at the memory of the man that dared to threaten her precious students. ("It's okay Miss Frizzle, you protected us from him. That's good enough" Malison mentally said, sending mental comforts to Miss Frizzle, causing the frizzle haired teacher to calm down. She smiled at the brunette).**_

"Ms. Frizzle had a nasty temper whenever someone threatened us before the accident, I think that guy who pulled a knife on her and threatened us is still in the Intensive Care Unit. After the accident? You don't want to know. **Also Malison's the only one who can calm her down. so you better not hurt her** " Keesha said calmly and eyeing her teacher warily, looking for any signs of the teachers infamous temper rearing its head.

"What can I say? I hate it when someone threatens children." Ms. Frizzle said patting Keesha's head reassuringly, **then looked at Malison's foster parents,** and causing the other adults to nod as well, they hated anyone threatening children.

 _'Exactly Keesha. Good thinking' Ms. Frizzle said bounding over and patting the top of Keeshas helmet lightly before laughing when Liz bounced by on his tail._

 _'Come along class. Follow the bouncing lizard. This way please.' Ms. Frizzle said bouncing after Liz with her students laughing right behind her._

 _'Bet I can jump higher than you **and Malison,** Dorothy Ann!' Carlos challenged the blond girl causing her to grin._

 _'You're on!' D.A. said as the **three** jumped into the air as hard as they could. _

_'I won first place in my classes jumping contest.' Janet said jumping up to be level with the **three** of them and causing them to shoot her irritated looks._

"That's because she was the only one that bothered entering the contest." Janets teacher said snorting and causing Janet to flush angrily again.

 _'Here's my blue ribbon to prove it.' Janet said as they jumped again in order to get a clear winner, as she pulled a blue ribbon out of seemingly nowhere._

 _ **'Can't she go five minutes without trying to outdo someone?' D.A. mentally asked Arnold who shook his head slightly while Carlos grinned.**_

 _ **'I've got a bit of an idea.' Carlos said as they all landed and Janet was looking at them smugly.**_

 _'Wait until I tell my class I won the jumping contest on Mercury too!' Janet said smugly and not aware of the smirks on Carlos and D.A.s faces._

 _'You know what they're gonna say?' Carlos asked grinning at the arrogant red haired girl._

 _'What?' Janet asked honestly confused about it._

 _'Prove it!' D.A., **Malison** and Carlos exclaimed in unision as they bounced away while Janet crossed her arms over her chest and looked shocked._

"We did." The majority of Janets class said in unision causing Janet to glare at all of them while Ms. Frizzles class grinned and exchanged high fives.


End file.
